


Into the Arms of the Sea

by imma_fucking_nerd



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Beetlejuice AU, Dark, F/M, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Song: Into the Unknown, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_fucking_nerd/pseuds/imma_fucking_nerd
Summary: Soo whenever I listen to ‘Into the Unknown’ and 'Show Yourself’ I think about this idea soooo here it isDon't forget to follow me on Tumblr (same user as here) to see when I first post my fics!
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice x reader, Siren!Beetlejuice x Reader, Siren!Beetrlejuice/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo whenever I listen to ‘Into the Unknown’ and 'Show Yourself’ I think about this idea soooo here it is  
> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr (same user as here) to see when I first post my fics!

It was in the dead of night when you first heard it. It was faint, and so you chalked it up as just the wind. Every night it would get louder, more clear. You tried to drown it out. You’ve heard the stories. Especially since you lived right by the sea. There were rumors of sirens almost everywhere you turned. So at first you were terrified when you realized what it was you were hearing.

One night it was clear as day. A voice. A song. A siren. You covered your ears and tried to ignore it but….it was just so beautiful. It wasn’t a woman’s voice like all the rumours said they were. It was a man’s voice. Deep and gravelly. It made you think to yourself. Were there male sirens? If so why weren’t they spoken about? Or was she really just going crazy and imagining it? Either way the answer wasn’t good.

The night after that you heard it again. It seemed louder, but not by very much. As you lay in bed you catch yourself humming to the tune. You’re eyes go wide and you cover your mouth with your hand. Did you just do that?

It was the third night and again, the volume rose. Now your curiosity was starting to get to you. Why was it- he? calling to you? There were so many other, more attractive people it could prey on. Unless it liked unattractive people? While lost in your thoughts you had gotten up from your bed and walked to your window, softly humming along to his song. Something about the song he sang sounded….sad? No, that wasn’t it. Lonely. It sounded lonely. You knew that feeling well. You went to open the window but stopped yourself. What were you doing? Were you seriously going to give into a siren’s call so easily? With a sigh you headed back to bed, falling asleep to the distant song.

The fourth night was it. You couldn’t take it anymore. The call was just too strong. You got up from your bed, the moonlight shining through your window. You thought about opening it, but would that be enough? No, no it would. You quickly grabbed a robe and rushed outside. The cold night’s air made you shiver, but you didn’t mind. You closed your eyes and listened. You heard the memorising song and your lips curled upwards slightly. For some reason, the song was now….. comforting. Like listening to a lullaby your mother, or father in this case, would sing as you slept.

You walked, barefoot down the streets towards the docks. That’s where it was coming from. Of course, you were scared of what you’d find. Of what would happen to you once you found what you were looking for. But that didn’t stop your feet from moving towards that beautiful sound. hehe As the water came into view, the pull was stronger than ever. You were now softly singing along to the song, no longer humming. Tears were brimming your eyes as the possibility of curing your crippling loneliness was becoming a reality. As you got closer the singing sounded more….happy? Did he feel the same way you did? It certainly sounded that way.

Your heart was beating fast and your steps got faster. The moon was shimmering on the water and it looked gorgeous. He’d be gorgeous too…he certainly sounded gorgeous. Your feet hit the wood of the dock and you slowly made your way to the very end. The wind blew through your hair and dried the tears that ran down your cheeks. As you reached the end of the dock, you stood there listening. His voice was so close, yet so far. Maybe if you called back…maybe he’d come to you? So that’s exactly what you did. He sang his song to you, and you sang it right back. You didn’t care that he was so clearly a siren, you just felt so…. understood. More than that, you welt wanted. Loved.

“Where are you?” You called out, but the only answer you got was the same melody

“Please, show yourself…” You whispered as as a tear rolled down your cheek

Suddenly, way off in the distance something caught your eye. It was him. It had to be. You took off your robe and took a few steps back before pausing. You took a deep breath and questioned just what you were doing. Were you really going to jump into freezing waters? You were ripped from your thoughts when you heard the song again, and you saw something again. Your decision was now made. You took a running start before plunging into the deep, dark, endless water.

Your eyes were shut tight as you became fully submerged in the water. You didn’t try to swim back to the surface as you tried to listen. You tried so hard but you couldn’t hear anything. There was no song. You started to panic.

I’m going to die.

I’m going to die.

I’m going-

Suddenly, you felt a pair of hands gently cup your face. Immediately you opened your eyes, it was blurry and pitch black. You couldn’t see, but you knew it was him. You smiled and your tears blended with the sea. Just as felt the need for oxygen, your lungs burning from holding in air, you felt a pair of lips pressed against your own. It took your breath away. Literally. You melted into the kiss, and slowly everything started to fade away. You couldn’t feel the cold water biting at your skin. You couldn’t feel your lungs burning. All you could feel was his lips on yours. The last thing you heard before the blackness of the sea took you was the sweet, sweet siren’s call.

Your body was never found. Not by humans anyways. The siren, who was known as Beetlejuice, took very good care of you before he took you. He made sure that you were at your best state. That’s how he liked them, they tasted better like that. It was a shame he did have to take you, you had such a lovely voice too.


	2. Now It’s She Who Calls the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Violent Imagery, Mentions of Blood, Suicide 
> 
> Got this idea from a friend on Tumblr!

It had been a few weeks since you heard the beautiful sound of his voice from the safety of your home. A few weeks since the siren had lured you from the land and into the cold embrace if the sea. A few weeks since Beetlejuice had kissed your lips and damned your soul forever. A few weeks since you woke up to the sight of him, as he fed on your lifeless corpse. A few weeks, that felt like an eternity.

At first, you didn’t understand what had happened. One moment you were being held close in a tender embrace under the frigid water. The next, you had opened your eyes to see that the owner of the voice you had grown to fall in love with, was dragging your body further under the water. To then, start ripping your flesh apart. Your own blood spreading and flowing around you. You didn’t understand what was happening. Was this a dream? It had to be a dream. You were still underwater but you didn’t need to breath. ’It was just a dream’, you told yourself. But after a few hours the sun rose, and the horrible truth set it. This was no dream. You were dead. Buried in the ocean floor, and the stomach of the siren.

In the past weeks you had gone through the five stages of grief, well all except two. Anger and acceptance. Usually anger was one of the earliest stages, but you skipped right over it. You weren’t much of an angry person, until now that is. Anger was what fueled you, and what kept you trapped beneath the water’s surface. It was the only thing keeping you from moving on. At least, that’s what you thought.

In the early days after your unfortunate death, you had done nothing but lay on the sandy ocean floor and stare up at the waters surface. Your skin had a blue tint to it now, and your hair was forever flowing elegantly through the water. One night, you had heard a familiar and once beautiful voice that now haunted you. That was what triggered your rage. You weren’t just mad that he had killed you, you were also mad that his voice still held control over your heart. As you heard his voice, you sang along and followed the sound.

When Beetlejuice first heard the echo of your voice, he thought he had imagined it. The dead couldn’t sing. But again he tried to sing his song, only to hear your voice. It was hauntingly beautiful and eerie. Again, he just thought it was his imagination. Maybe it was his guilt? He had to admit that when you came to him so willingly it had taken him aback slightly. Usually it took more persuasion for him to get them into the water. But you, you just….jumped in. No hesitation. In fact, you were eager. Why would you do that? Did his song touch you that deeply? Were you that lonely? He shook his head. He was probably just stronger than he thought he was. Yeah, that had to be it. 

Now he was no longer in the mood to go hunting anymore so he made is way back to his cave. You watched him and followed a couple of feet behind. You knew you were a ghost, but you weren’t sure if he could see the dead or not so you kept your distance to be safe. Although, it wasn’t necessarily like he could kill you again. You furrowed your eyebrows, your anger starting to take over, and you started closing the distance. You wanted to make him pay. You wanted to make him suffer. You wanted to hurt him like he had hurt you. You wanted to make him feel loved, and found, before ripping it all away. You were never this malicious when you you alive, you couldn’t even stand up for yourself. But you weren’t alive anymore. 

Beetlejuice had reached his cave, which was littered with many trinkets and other things that must have fallen from the land. Or the things he looted from his victims. He perched himself of his rock and stretched, sprawling across the rock. Just as he was starting to get comfortable, he heard it. Your voice. It was soft, and faint. He froze for a second before shaking his head, cursing himself for almost giving into his delusions. He curled up onto his rock and tried to go to sleep, but heard it again. This time it was closer, it mimicked his signature song and sounded like it had when he was luring her. He shot up and looked around, of course he couldn’t see anything. He swallowed hard as he failed to convince himself that it was just his imagination, his hair becoming streaked with yellow. The next time he heard it he nearly jumped out of his skin and all the color drained from his face. It came from inside of his cave. 

“Uhh, hello….?” he spoke out, a little more timidly than he would’ve liked.

He knew that ghosts existed. Of course they did, after all if a creature like him existed then surely other supernatural entities existed too. This was in part why he tried to kill his prey with them feeling the least fear possible. He really didn’t like the idea of being haunted. Also, he wasn’t into the taste of fear. He thought that you were happy when you died. No, he didn’t think you were happy, he knew it. You were smiling and leaning into his kiss and everything. So why were you here? You should have been on your way to the other side, or wherever ghosts went. Maybe….maybe he went overboard and you were too attached to him to move on? The thought of that made him feel a certain way. He was snapped out of his thoughts when your voice echoed right beside him. He jumped and nearly fell off his rock. 

You watched him as he desperately tried to find the source of your voice. You walked circles around him, taking in his appearance. The fact that he was handsome made you feel a mixture of anger and sadness. It made your stupid, stupid heart feel things that you didn’t want to feel. He didn’t care about you. He lured you in and killed you for nothing but a meal. That’s all you were. You hated the fact that you felt like you could have meant something, anything. Softly, you sang his song and his head snapped towards your direction, but he saw right through you. 

Beetlejuice didn’t know what to do. The more he heard her voice the more the guilt built up. His hair was streaked with yellow and purple. He had never felt like this after killing someone. It was just part of his nature to do. But this time was different, you were different. Not only because you were the first victim to be haunting him, but the fact that you were the first to be so willing to join him in the waters made him feel bad. He knew the only reason that was the case was because you must have been overwhelmingly alone. He knew all too well how that felt. 

It had been weeks since you first came to him. You never left his side, and whenever he would sing, you would echo his call. Beetlejuice tried so, so hard to ignore you. To ignore the guilt of killing a poor girl who was as lonely as he was. It didn’t help that your voice was enchanting, as if you were a siren yourself. He had given up on trying to hunt for human flesh. He just couldn’t bear to hear your voice as he tried to lure in his prey anymore. Once it had gotten to that point, you starting singing without him. Like you did when you first followed him to his home. Now, he couldn’t even sleep without hearing your voice echoing through is cave. No matter how hard he tried to block out the sound, it was useless. 

One day, he finally had enough. Enough of hearing your damn voice. Enough of being reminded of how much of a monster he was. Enough of living. If you could even call his state of being ‘living’ anyways. The words of his mother echoed in his mind. ‘You’re pathetic.’ ‘You’re an embarrassment to sirens everywhere.’ ‘I wish you were never born.’ She was right, he really was a pathetic waste of space, wasn’t he? His hands went up to his black and dark blue hair and pulled on it as tears formed in his eyes. A low growl came from his throat and he picked up the nearest object, throwing it across the cave with all his might. Whatever it was, it shattered on impact with the stone. He continued to destroy everything in his path. Then suddenly, he heard the sound of metal hitting the ground of the cave. He froze and looked over, there lying on the ground was a dagger he had stolen from some prince. 

You watched as he had his mental breakdown. A pang of guilt hit you, but you weren’t going to back down now. ‘He deserves this.’ you told yourself. You knew you were driving him insane, and you were ready for the final push. You managed to pull together enough energy to knock down the dagger. It was the only real deadly thing you saw among the mess that was the cave. At least, the least dramatic of weapons. All he had to do was take the sign. 

Beetlejuice slowly approached the dagger and picked it up. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he turned over the blade on his hands. You were standing right in front of him. You saw the pain in his eyes and it reminded you of yourself. Of all the nights that you spent crying yourself to sleep. Of all the times you felt like you wanted to end it all. You swallowed thickly and your hands balled up into fists. You were having second thoughts, but it was far too late to back out of the plan now. The damage had already been done, and you didn’t think you had enough energy to snatch the dagger away. All you could do was watch and think, ‘Is this really what I want?’ ‘This doesn’t make me feel better.’ ‘Oh god. what have I done?’ ‘I’m so sorry.’ All the anger that had once controlled your actions was gone, being replaced by guilt. At least he had a reason for killing you. But what did you gain from this? It was a petty revenge scheme that drove you to make someone feel the way you swore you’d never want anyone else to feel. 

Beetlejuice moved to sit on his rock, and you sat next to him. This was your fault, so you had to see it through. No matter how much you wish you could stop it. He twisted the dagger in his hands and stared at it intently, a tear falling onto the blade. He inhaled sharply and held up the dagger, aiming it right towards his heart. His hands, no, his whole body was trembling. You reached up and put a hand on his shoulder, even if you knew he couldn’t feel it. He dropped his arms and stared sobbing loudly, his grip on the dagger tightening. Then, you did the only thing you could think of, you sang. Your voice was soft and slow, like a lullaby. Beetlejuice froze when he heard it, he didn’t move for a long while before he took a deep breath. He lifted up the dagger to his heart once more and in one swift motion, with all the strength he had left, he plunged the dagger into his heart. You winced at the strangled gasp he made as the blade went deep, but you forced yourself to watch with tears rolling down your cheeks. In a matter of seconds his body slumped over and fell to the ground, his blood pooled around his body. ‘At least it was quick.’ You thought to yourself. 

You don’t know how long you sat there, watching over his corpse. You didn’t know how long it took the soul to leave the body. Did sirens even have souls? Did they even become ghost when killed? You didn’t know which answer would be worse. It felt like ages, but finally you heard a soft gasp. You looked up and saw him standing above his own corpse.

“It’s you….” He spoke, his voice barely a whisper. 

You stood up and looked him with glossy guilt filled eyes, and he looked at you with the same. 

“I’m sorry,” you both said in unison. 

Although you both had more than enough reason to hate each other, you didn’t. You understood why he had killed you, and he understood why you wanted revenge. Instead of spending all of eternity despising each other, you both decided to cure each other’s loneliness. That being said, it would still take a lot of time and effort to completely forgive each other. But the two of you had all the time in the world now.


End file.
